


it was always you

by georgiehensley



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, the one where Adam is the kind of guy who couldn't care less about his grades, Blake's the captain of the school's football team, and they're roommates. (And Adam is totally not in love with Blake. Well... No, no he's not.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I got the idea for this after seeing this picture a second time: http://38.media.tumblr.com/223857321817c4d9b17bbe3a9aef6914/tumblr_n8s1fwUN2p1qjq5f3o1_500.jpg  
> And I'm so uncreative that I got the title from Maroon 5's latest song. (It's just so /them/, though, you know?)  
> Oh, and be prepared for some hints at other Voice-related pairings, and appearances by other non-Voice celebs. ;)

_Jeez, it’s hot,_ Adam thinks to himself as he steps out of the car, a bag in one hand and his phone in the other as he surveys the campus. Sure, he’d been there before on tours and orientation, but there’s a different feeling going through him as he looks at the campus now, knowing that this is where he’ll be for the next three months of his life. For a split second, he feels scared, wishing he could turn around and go back home, but he’s across the country now, there’s no way he could just drop everything and go home now.

And he really hadn’t put much thought into his outfit for the day, either. Thinking that it couldn’t possibly be that hot in a northeastern state like New York, he threw on one of the school’s sweatshirts his mom had gotten him to buy over orientation, but paired it with shorts, since sweat _pants_ were reserved for the winter (when he wouldn’t bother to dress nice or decently to go to class).

As he begins to head towards his dorm building (the rest of things hopefully already there), he can’t help but look at all the different kinds of people who’ll be going to school with him. Like in high school, there seems to be different cliques, like the nerds, hipsters, punks, and, as always, jocks.

One of said jocks sticks out to Adam as he looks around, but really, who _wouldn’t_ notice a guy who’s probably at least six feet tall? And without even hearing his voice, Adam can tell what part of the country he comes from, judging by his plaid shirt and torn up jeans. Adam then can’t help but watch as the giant tosses a football perfectly to a friend of his a couple feet away, which causes the two girls standing near him to applaud, as if they understand the sport itself.

“Showoff.” Adam mumbles to himself, shaking his head as he pulls his phone out, beginning to text his friends as he continues to head in the direction of his dorm building, walking past the giant in the process.

“Hey,” The guy says, which causes Adam to glance at him, as if he assumes the guy is talking to him. “Aren’t you warm in that sweatshirt?”

“Not as warm as you must be in those jeans, Cowboy.” Adam says back, having thought up the nickname after realizing that this guy has a southern accent. When the guy doesn’t say anything else, Adam smirks, turning back around and continuing to walk away.

~

Once he reaches his dorm room, he finally pulls the sweatshirt off, hating the fact that he got stuck in a room on the top floor his building, and that all freshman dorms didn’t have air-conditioning. Glad that the rest of his things had already been put in his room, he’s quick to grab his fan, placing it on the dresser at the foot of his bed, plugging it in and turning it on, making it face him. The cool air comforts him immediately, and he begins to forget the fact that his roommate could walk in at any minute, and he still doesn’t have a shirt on. A couple minutes pass by before he’s reaching into a bag and tossing on a black tank top, then returning to his place in front of the fan.

From there, it’s not long before the door’s opening again, and Adam can only assume that it’s his roommate walking in. He keeps his eyes closed, still trying to relax under the feel of the fan’s cool air. He jumps when his roommate lets out a low chuckle.

“I sure didn’t think ‘sweatshirt in August’ guy would be my roommate.” The guy says, and it doesn’t take long for Adam to realize who he is.

“Don’t judge me, Cowboy,” Adam argues. “Sweatshirts are comfortable no matter what the temperature is.”

“Suit yourself.” The guy says, shrugging even though Adam’s eyes are still closed. When neither of them speak for a while, the sound of the fan being the only thing to fill the silence, Adam finally opens his eyes, taking in the sight of the giant up close. Sensing that he’s waiting for something, Adam sighs, pushing himself onto his feet.

“I’m Blake,” The guy says, sticking his hand (if you could call those things hands, they were so _big_ ) out. “Blake Shelton.”

“Adam,” Adam says, grabbing Blake’s hand and shaking it for a moment, trying to ignore the difference in size of their hands (or how Blake could probably easily crush his in a second). “Adam Levine.”

“Nice to meet you, Adam.” Blake says. “Hope you’re prepared for us to see a lot of each other this semester.”

“I guess I’ll be okay with that.” Adam says, shrugging. “ _I_ hope you can fit in that tiny dorm bed.” Blake chuckles.

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” He says. “And besides, I’ve gotten used to my feet sticking out from underneath the covers.” At that, Adam can’t help but crack a smile.

“Are those real?” Blake asks a moment later, and that’s when Adam realizes that he’s referring to his tattoos.

“Yeah, they’re all real.” Adam says, crossing his arms over his chest, acting like he’s proud of them.

“Do they… hurt?”

“No.”

“Do your parents approve?”

“It’s against religion to get tattoos, so no, not really.” Adam says. “But I’ve never really considered myself to be _that_ Jewish anyway, so.” He shrugs. Blake’s eyes stay on him a moment, still looking over the ink covering Adam’s skin, a lot of it hidden away by the fabric of his top, and Adam suddenly feels uncomfortable under his gaze. But then Blake’s shrugging, turning towards his own things and saying that he doesn’t really mind them, he just wouldn’t get them for himself, and Adam lets out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding.

“You wanna go grab something to eat?” Blake says a moment later, turning back towards Adam.

“Nah, I’m not that hungry right now.” Adam says. “I’ll be down there in a few minutes, maybe.”

“Alright, suit yourself.” Blake says, before leaving the room. Once the door is shut behind him, Adam takes his phone back out, texting his friends again.

 

**Adam:** A giant cowboy is my roommate, what do I do??

**Jonah:** Don’t let him eat you?

**Jason:** Sing country songs to keep him calm?

**Adam:** I’m serious, guys.

 

When he doesn’t get any other responses, he sighs, his thoughts still going back to his roommate. He still thinks about how big the guy is, but then his thoughts lead elsewhere, to how blue his eyes looked when they were staring right at him. The thought makes Adam’s cheeks heat up, but he blames it on the room’s temperature, since he’s no longer sitting in the fan’s path.


	2. Chapter 2

It isn’t long before Adam really gets into the college experience, ending up having less time to socialize than he thought he would with all of the work he has to do. (And he wasn’t always the best student in high school, never really caring about grades, but this time around, he wants to do well. He’s never made his parents that proud before, with getting all of his tattoos, and admitting that he wanted to major in music, but he’s hoping that maybe his grades could change that.)

But even with the stress of work, he still manages to make a few friends.

First, there’s James – a fellow music major, who seems to always be itching to have his guitar around, lyric ideas and melodies constantly going through his head. (Adam also thinks he needs a haircut, judging from how it reaches his shoulders, and he can tie it back on hotter days, but he never says anything, choosing to keep his thoughts to himself.)

Then, there’s Usher – another music major, who seems to always be trying to outdo Justin Timberlake ( _like_ that’s _possible,_ Adam always thinks to himself whenever Usher brings it up). He also can be quite a player, always trying to sleep with as many girls as possible. (Adam thinks it’s kind of gross, the way Usher’s always looking to sleep with someone, but again, he doesn’t say anything about it.)

Next is Shakira – a Spanish major (which is quite obvious, based on the fact that she’s basically _fluent_ in the language, constantly switching back and forth from Spanish to English without even realizing it) who talks too fast with her thick accent, which leads to Adam tuning her out half the time (which earns him a couple slaps, either on the arm or back of the head, causing him to grumble things about her having a temper). Adam’s also picked up on Shakira’s very obvious crush on Usher, which he’s brought up whenever they’re away from the other two. She always blushes and denies it, but it’s really not hard to see – even if Usher is too blind to see it himself.

Last is Garrett – a guy Adam really didn’t expect to befriend, but ended up doing so anyway. Like him, he’s also a music major, and after hearing him sing a few times, Adam can tell why – his voice is much stronger than Adam’s, and honestly, that scares him sometimes, always hoping that there’s enough room for both of them in the music industry. Aside from sounding like a true rockstar, he can also seem like a bit of a worse student than Adam, having admitted to smoking weed before (which Adam constantly asks him about, since despite not being the best student himself, he’s never actually tried it before). But at the same time, he’s a nice guy to talk to about anything and everything, even though Adam suspects that he’s keeping something from him. (Which he picks up on once when they’re sitting together in class, watching as Garrett constantly glances at the same guy the whole time, even as he leaves the room at the end of class. Adam only smirks when they’re leaving, asking Garrett about it, chuckling when the curly-haired boy blushes, shushing him.)

But whilst making friends himself, his dynamic with Blake never really turns to friends. He can tell that Blake makes his attempts sometimes, putting on his best behavior around Adam, but he always thinks that he can be himself around Blake, so he does just that, not afraid to give sarcastic comments and make jokes and such. This causes them to have a bit a love-hate relationship, but the ‘love’ part never means anything more than platonic almost-friends, and the ‘hate’ part is never anything worse than brotherly banter.

Even so, Adam tends to pick up on how his heartbeat quickens whenever his roommate is around, hence why he always tries to leave the room whenever Blake walks in, and he’s always thankful that Blake’s on the football team, since it’s not often that he’s in the room – splitting his time between classes, practices, and actual games.

And, he always invites Adam to his games.

“Come on, don’t you wanna see this old man out on the field?” Blake asks him once, when it’s the middle of November and _it’s almost Thanksgiving Break, already_. Adam only chuckles.

“Glad _I’m_ not the one calling you an ‘old man’ this time around.” He says. “And thanks, but no thanks. I’ve never been that big a fan of sports.”

“And you Californians must not watch a lot of football since it’s always so warm over there.” Blake adds, shaking his head. “Well, you’re missin’ out. But I gotta go. I’ll be back later.”

“Have fun.” Adam says, turning his attention back to his textbook. “And good luck!” Blake smiles, which Adam glances up for a quick moment to see, before the door’s shut behind him. It takes a few minutes of mental debating, before Adam finds himself throwing on his sweatshirt (which he, of course, hasn’t washed since the day he got there) and leaving the building, scoping out where the football field must be (using the loud cheering in the distance as his guide).

 ~

When he gets there, he’s a bit taken aback by how noisy and _crowded_ it is, having never actually gone to a sporting event before in his life (and no, he does not consider ‘high school pep rallies’ as sporting events… those things were as boring as actual games themselves). He grimaces at every loud sound a fan makes when something happens, trying to put his focus in actually find a seat (or spot, since he realizes that the stands are literally _bleachers_ , not proper seats). It’s when he’s only four rows away from the ground level that someone behind him tries to grab his attention.

“Hey!” Someone says, and he turns, again assuming that it’s for him.

“Me?” He says, not that loudly, but enough that the person – girl – can read his lips, smiling and nodding. He then climbs up two steps, up to the sixth row where she’s currently standing at the end of.

“You’re Blake’s roommate, right?” She asks, and Adam hesitates for a second, before nodding.

“I’m Miranda,” The girl continues, sticking her hand out. “Blake’s girlfriend.” For some reason, hearing those words suddenly makes Adam feel sick to his stomach. But he tries to ignore it, shaking Miranda’s hand, and saying yes when she invites him to sit with her. Then, he tries to put his focus in the game, but he struggles to do so, since everything is moving too fast for his eyes to follow. He zones out during most of it, only snapping out of his daze when the crowd either boos or cheers. He really only pays attention to the game in the last minute, having no trouble following the red jersey with ‘Shelton 18’ printed on the back as it moves across the field. Everyone around him is cheering Blake on, and Adam can’t help but join in. When the play is made, and the home team ends up winning the game, Adam joins in everyone’s cheering, a smile pushing its way onto his face.

It’s not even a moment later that he realizes Miranda’s gone, watching as she runs down onto the field, meeting Blake right before he can slip away to the locker rooms, kissing him in front of everyone. Girls coo and guys wolf-whistle at the sight, but that sick feeling in Adam’s stomach only returns, causing him to push his way through the crowd, heading back to his dorm. He ends up running there, deciding to pretend as if he’d never gone.

Once he reaches his room, he quickly rips his sweatshirt off, throwing it into his closet before sitting back on his bed, grabbing his discarded textbook and opening it up to where he’d been reading it. It isn’t long after that before the door’s opening again, and Blake’s stepping into the room.

“Good game?” Adam asks, picking his gaze up from the book.

“Yeah, in a nice twist, we actually won.” Blake replies. Adam smiles.

“I guess my wish of ‘good luck’ helped you guys, then.” He says. Blake smiles, even as he steps into the bathroom.

“I guess it did.” He says, before the bathroom door’s shut behind him, and Adam hears the shower water beginning to run. Once that noise fills the room, he sighs, feeling a sense of relief that Blake hadn’t noticed the layer of sweat covering his skin from the run back to their room. His thoughts still drift back to what happened that night, but again, he tries to push it away, turning his attention back onto what he’s supposed to be studying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add in some additional characters here, 'cause Adam needs friends other than Blake, right? And there are hints of possible relationships that may be thrown in later on ;)  
> (Also, if you know me well enough, you can probably guess who the guy Garrrett likes is. But, then again, if you /don't/ know me too well, you might not get it right on the first try...)


	3. Chapter 3

Going to Blake’s games turns into a bit of a bad habit for Adam. It’s not like Blake’s stopped asking him, though – he still does, but Adam continues to lie and say that he has too much work to do, that he wouldn’t be able to make it, when really he has plenty of time to go, and when he knows that Blake is gone, he sneaks out and heads for the field.

But he never meets up with Miranda again, the memory of that night still haunting him a bit. Instead, he asks each of his friends to go with him (at different times, of course), and it isn’t long before each of them pick up on his not-so-secret crush on Blake.

 

“Wow, you’ve really got it bad for him.” Usher says when it’s his turn. “You gotta do something about it, man.”

 

“Keeping it inside won’t help you at all, _cariño_.” Shakira says during hers. “Maybe you can hold back your emotions now, but one day, they’ll just come flooding out, and you won’t be able to hide them again.”

 

“This is some true romantic movie shit.” Garrett comments during his. “But, like those, this’ll probably have a happy ending too.”

“Didn’t think you were into romance films.” Adam argues.

“I’m not.” Garrett says with a shrug. “But I’ve tried dating girls before, and they always pick _those_ kinds of movies to go see on a date. So yeah, I know a little bit about how they work. This almost seems like a story straight out of one.” Adam rolls his eyes.

 

“You should just talk to him.” James says during his turn. “I think you might be surprised by how things turn out if you do.” Adam scoffs.

“As if,” He says. “He has a girlfriend, you know.”

“So?” James says. “Ever heard of a beard?” Adam opens his mouth to reply (wanting to snap back with some sarcastic comment like _of fucking course he knows what a beard is_ ), but James cuts him off before he can speak again.

“Not _that_ kind of beard,” He says. “But a beard – like, a fake girlfriend. One to hide when a guy’s in the closet. You know what I mean?” Adam doesn’t say anything else at that, and James doesn’t either.

~

It’s a couple weeks later that something out of the ordinary happens, something Adam never expected. It’s December already, and really, he doesn’t notice it one morning when he goes to brush his teeth, but it’s brought to his attention when he attempts to leave the bathroom.

“Get out of the way, dickhead.” He huffs out when Blake blocks his path.

“No can do.” He says back, looking at something over Adam’s head. The shorter of the two follows his gaze, only for it to land on a piece of mistletoe (most likely plastic) taped on the doorway, currently hanging above their heads. Adam only smirks.

“I’m a Jew, need I remind you,” He says, crossing his arms over his chest. “Your rules don’t apply.”

“No one ever said that the rules were limited to Christians.” Blake argues. Adam still doesn’t move from his spot, seeming like he doesn’t plan to anytime soon. Blake sighs.

“Fine, have it your way.” He says as he pushes into the bathroom. On his way in, he sneaks a kiss on Adam’s cheek, and even as the shorter of the two leaves the bathroom, the door shutting behind him, he can feel his cheeks burning with a blush.

~

Just before everyone parts ways for winter break, a party is thrown in one of the fraternity houses. Really, it’s for the football team, in order to congratulate them on their great season, but Blake refers to it as a goodbye party, which is how he tries to convince Adam to go. Adam tries to make up an excuse, like he had done when Blake invited him to all his games, but then Blake’s _pouting_ , and a guy that tall and bulky should not look _that_ cute when he pouts. So, Adam gives in and says yes, which leads to him pushing through a crowd of sweaty bodies, the flashing lights and pounding music already making his head spin, even before he takes a sip of alcohol.

Even so, he has a bottle of beer in hand, which he begins to sip on once he reaches the back of the house, glad that there aren’t as many people around in this section of the house. He then scans the place, trying to find any recognizable faces, but that’s when his gaze falls on _them_.

Blake obviously doesn’t know that Adam can see him, ‘cause otherwise he’d probably be tripping over words, still having never admitted to having a girlfriend. But Adam can clearly see them kissing, and just like at that first game, he suddenly feels sick. An idea coming to mind (a bad one, at that), he quickly downs the rest of his drink, thinking that maybe the alcohol can distract him away from the sick feeling in his stomach, or the growing ache in his chest.

This leads to a couple more beers, and before he realizes it, he’s lost count of how many he’s had, and his vision’s gone blurry. He can still see Blake and Miranda together, but his eyes are too glassy to tell if their attention is on each other, or on him. He assumes it’s the first option, which leads to him pushing through the crowd again, making his way back outside. He stumbles across the street, gripping the fence once he does so somewhat successfully, letting his eyes fall shut as he feels the world spin around him. Next thing he knows, he feels two pairs of hands grabbing onto him, trying to keep him on his feet.

“B-Blake?” He asks, his vision too blurry to tell who the people around him were.

“No, it’s us, Adam.” A familiar Spanish accent says, and even in his state, Adam realizes that it was Usher and Shakira who came by to help him.

“What happened to you, man?” Usher asks. “You look like a mess.”

“I feel like a mess.” Adam slurs.

“We gotta get him back to his dorm,” Shakira says. “Otherwise, who knows what he might do in this state?”

Next thing Adam knows, they’re pulling him back to his dorm room, and the whole walk there goes by in a blur for him, mostly because he can’t see as well, and the alcohol makes it hard for him to remember the whole thing. Then, he’s being let down on his bed, and as soon as he sits down, he’s back on his feet again, running into the bathroom. His friends grimace at the sounds he makes, but Shakira still goes inside to help him once he’s done, handing him a towel to wipe his mouth, and helping him rinse it out. Once that’s done, he sits back down on his bed, sighing, sobering up a bit.

“Do you remember anything from tonight?” Usher asks then. “Like why you got so drunk?” Shakira glares at him, as if to say _that’s none of your business_ , but Adam doesn’t see it, instead answering Usher’s questions.

“I remember seeing Blake and Miranda together,” Adam explains. “After I had pushed through the crowd and finally reached an area of the house that _wasn’t_ full of people.” He pauses for a moment, trying to think of what else he could remember. “Then, I realized that they were kissing, and I guess – this’ll sound stupid – it hurt? So, I tossed back the rest of my beer, and I must’ve had a few other things to drink, ‘cause the rest is all a blur to me.” Shakira sighs.

“You need to do something about this, Adam.” She says. “You can’t keep it all bottled up inside forever!”

“I know.” Adam says, sighing himself. “God, I’m so stupid.”

“You’re not.” Shakira argues. “You’re just a little lovesick.” Adam smiles slightly at that, and Shakira walks over to him, giving him a hug.

“Feel better, _cariño_.” She says, then pulling away and returning to Usher’s side. “Call or text us if you need anything.”

“Yeah, we’re here for you, buddy.” Usher adds. “Even if it’s just advice, we’re more than willing to give some to you.” Adam smiles a little more at that.

“Thanks, guys.” He says.

“ _De nada_.” Shakira says, opening the door, she and Usher stepping out. “Happy holidays, Adam!”

“Happy holidays, guys.” Adam says back, sighing again once the door is shut behind them. A silence falls over the room a few moments later, and as a wave of sleepiness hits Adam, he decides to lay down. He quickly falls asleep after that, and when the next morning comes around, he awakes, only to realize that Blake had never come home the night before, and he’s led to assume that he spend the night with Miranda. A pang of sadness hits him then, but he tries not to think about it, making himself lay back down, sleeping washing over him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner. This chapter was actually done for a while, but with prepping for school and everything, I never got around to adding it. But, I thought that since the Voice coaches' Ellen interview aired today, it'd be a good time to update.

Before he knows it, it’s winter break, and oddly enough, Adam can’t wait to get back home. Sure, he was so excited to get away from his hometown at the start of the year, but after admitting to falling for Blake, he’s glad to finally get a break from that.

Just before leaving the campus, Adam shares hugs with each of his friends, even Blake (who, he hates to admit, makes him feel so _small_ when they hug).

But then, he’s off on his flight, happy to finally get a couple weeks off to spend away from the stress of school.

Once his flight lands, he’s greeted by his parents at the airport, who welcome him with open arms, continuously saying how much they missed him when he was away. (And Adam assumes they really didn’t miss him _that_ much, but he wasn’t around to see it, so who knows? Maybe they really did.)

 

The first week of winter break goes by in a blur – mostly due to the two holidays that quickly pop up right at the start of his break. (Sure, his parents don’t celebrate Christmas, but places are closed so he’s stuck to either spend the day inside watching Christmas specials, or going to the movies. He ends up choosing the latter.) Then it’s New Year’s, and he almost doesn’t notice the text he receives from Blake on the first day of the New Year. He, of course, texts him back, thanking him for the wishes and saying the same to him. The conversation doesn’t go any further than that, and Adam’s okay with that, already assuming that Blake somehow ended up spending the holiday with Miranda (which _does_ make him shutter a bit, but he’s okay; Blake’s allowed to be straight and spend a holiday with his girlfriend, Adam’s fine with that).

Then, Adam finds himself bored for the next couple of weeks he has off, but luckily, there’s a few days in there where his parents are both out at work, leaving him home alone – which he takes advantage of, inviting his friends over so they can catch up on things.

“So, how are things with your giant cowboy roommate?” Jonah asks him as soon as he enters the house, and Adam almost forgot he’d texted both of them about Blake on his first day on campus.

“Fine.” Adam answers, following him and Jason into the living room. “I mean, he still hits his head on the doorway sometimes, but we get along alright.”

“That’s it?” Jason asks. “’Cause I saw you leave something on Facebook a while back about mistletoe – something happen then?” Adam sighs, rolling his eyes.

“Blake just did something stupid.” He says, pausing for a moment before continuing. “He put a fake thing of mistletoe in the bathroom doorway, trying to get me to kiss him. He only kissed me on the cheek, but yeah, that was it.”

“And did you like it?” Jason asks.

“Why are you guys asking me all these questions?” Adam fires back.

“We’re just curious.” Jonah says casually.

“And you suspect something.” Adam says.

“Well, you just post about this ‘Blake’ guy a lot online,” Jason points out. “Even indirectly. I can tell.” Adam sighs.

“Okay, maybe I… like him. Just a little bit.” He says. “But he’s straight. And has a girlfriend.” He can feel his cheeks burn with a blush as he admits all of this.

“Okay.” Jonah says. “We’re not mad, dude.” Adam lets out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding in.

“Yeah, if you like guys, we’re cool with that.” Jason adds. “We know you’d never be attracted to us, so.” Adam chuckles lightly.

“So, what should I do?” He asks. “Keep it inside? Talk to him?”

“Whatever you think is right, Adam.” Jason answers.

“Oh gee, that helps.” Adam says.

“You never know what might happen if you speak up about it.” Jason says then, and Adam doesn’t say anything, only taking his words into consideration, repeating them over and over in his mind, even hours later, long after his friends are gone.

_You never know what might happen_ , he thinks to himself that night, as he lies in bed, trying to fall asleep. _Utter bullshit._ He huffs out a sigh, rolling over onto his side, shutting his eyes. But Jason’s words are still in there, as if imprinted into his brain. He lets them slip away as sleep takes over, but they’re still there, even when he doesn’t realize it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some clarification, in case any of you were confused when reading, 'Jonah' is Jonah Hill, and 'Jason' is Jason Segel. I got the idea to include them as Adam's hometown friends because it turns out that the three of them are friends in real life (and, most recently, Jonah and Jason just happened to be at Adam's wedding).


End file.
